


New moon

by Specture_night



Series: Worlds spin [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specture_night/pseuds/Specture_night
Summary: Ok so this takes place a while before the gods had problems with the mortal. Back when they had nothing better to do but complain.





	New moon

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this takes place a while before the gods had problems with the mortal. Back when they had nothing better to do but complain.

Meto sat up in her warm bed a pelt blanket resting over her legs. Her newborn son in her arms, he slept soundly. A tiny blanket around him. He had green hair, that was different. It was a deep royal emerald. Like the vines that grew outside the cave. She smiled down at him. He was a heavy thing. He would be a tall boy when he grew up.  
She had suddenly gone into labour. Artax was still on the mountain. The surprised look on his face would be priceless. Luckily for her she had a few cave spirits around the place so that she didn't haft to give birth on her own. She would have if the need had arisen. But it had not. She pulled the light brown quilt over her.  
Hearing the door open down the hall. Artax walked in and froze. "Surprise" she said. "Very" he said. "I thought you were only three weeks in?" He walked to her side. Sitting on the bed. She leaned into him. "I'm sorry" he said softly into her hair. "I should have been here, if you had been hurt-". She ran her thumb across his rough cheek " it's fine. It appears I was further along than I thought. Considering how heavy he is" she handed him the child. " your son" she said and he cradled the child. The baby opened his eyes. One was a deep crimson. The other was only half red, gradienting to a green that matched his hair. His teeth were spikes.  
They were debating what to name him when a scream rattled the cave. They both jumped, Artax wrapped a wing around her, a protective shield. The sound had come from the mountain!

* * *

The hunt had been a good one. In a small empty kitchen of brick ovens and wood tables, sat four gods. They crowded around a worn wooden table. One a slender man with spiked brown hair sat skinning the third deer they had killed. The antlers sat in the middle of the table in an organised heep. The pelts sat drying next to the roaring fire. The god next to him. Xothos. Was busy eating a leg of venison with Az’ai and Zizzik.  
The room was cosy and the mood was a lively one until the shriek shook the mountain. They briefly looked up from their food, "here we go again"groaned Xothos , which was met by a few nods of agreement by the others.

* * *

The pelikees, the six muses sat with Iiar.The crimson haired goddess of music and song. A flute of bronze was held in her long fingers. A snow pale swan sat at her feet, a rim of gold surrounded the point where it's beak met it's fair feathers. The muses had harps and violins and lutes of gold and silver. They played their music together as one.She wondered when her husband would return. The god of the hunt had invited the night, storms and volcanoes to join him for a midnight hunt for stags. Much to the annoyance of E'as the goddess of the dawn. Like all gods she had a sacred animal. 

Iina continued to play, falling into the pattern and rhythm of the melody. Until a screeching wail caused the sun to shake in the sky.

* * *

The king and queen of the gods jumped from their thrones as the sky crackled.

* * *

Simyr, king of the gods sat in his golden throne of cosmic matter. He propped his head on his bronze fist. The crimson cushion sagging beneath his weight. He sighed, annoyed. Annoyed that he had been dragged down here to this "meeting". Annoyed that it was the crack of dawn, his green eyes were blood shot. Even gods needed sleep.

Diiea, goddess of the moon sat sobbing a copious amount of silver tears that fell upon the earth. A large river was taking form from them. Her husband, the god of the sun sat next to her as she sob into his chest. A dark veil covered the goddesses head and face. All the gods that had heard the cry of the moon had come. 

"So sunny. What's happened?" Drawled Az'ai. Since their little spat when she was first created they had never really liked one another. E'as ran forward. Her caramel dress flared behind her. Her blonde hair was braided over one shoulder. "Mother" she whimpered. Running to her farther. The sun god put his arm around his child. The vail dropped to the floor. They froze. Meto held her child close. The god of poetry had no words. Az'ai gripped Zizzik's hand.

Diiea's long, beautiful hair was now gone. A bald head was all that was left.

"Which of you is responsible for this?" Asked Simoroh. "I awakened to find my wife has no hair. Which of you thought this was a good idea?!" He snapped. His eyes burning bright. E'as burst into tears. Hands raised to her face as she embraced her mother. They cried in each other's arms. 

None answered. The sun god turned furious. "Answer me!" He roared. Xelena stood. Her silver dress shining. "Why would anyone here do this?"

"I am unsure ma'am but when I went to sleep Diiea had hair and now she does not."

Meto stepped forward "have you asked the residents trickster god. Or perhaps the party and alcohol god. They may know something. Alandir snarled." You accuse my son. He was with me and his mother if you must know ,woman". That garnered a growl from Artax. 

"If we are going to start blaming each other. Perhaps it was one of you or your vile offspring" snapped Iiar 

"I was with this one when this happened” retorted Meto. Holding up her new son.Xelena smiled as Meto handed her the child, "he's a strong one" she had held every god child ever born. She christened them with her celestial magic. Identifying them as part of the pantheon. Cedo, the goddess of revenge and Meto's mother shot a glare at Artax. She hated their marriage. And hated all of her grandchildren. Her husband shared her opinion. The day Issulka was born they had marched down to their underground palace and tried to slit Artax's throat. The demon gods had thought them off with ease and with the help of Leon and Simyr they had thrown them out. The relationship between Meto and her parents had been difficult. She never meant for this to happen, she had fallen for Artax the moment they first met but her parents only saw him as a beast. 

"We can blame one another all day but that won't solve the problem" said Leon.

"If I had the hair I could reattach it" said Leamis. Simoroh practically beamed. 

"But where is the hair?" Asked Xelena.

Artax chuckled "that will be no problem. The triplets will find it."

"who?" Asked Cedo.

"well mother if you actually took the effort to learn the identities of your grandchildren. You would know that they are the greatest trackers in the universe." Meto snapped her fingers and three massive wolves leaped over the side of the mountain. They towered over the gods. Snarling. Two were the colour of pitch, the last was blood red. 

Az'ai stood. Walking to the red wolf" Yulve" she said. "Great to see ya" she said to her and Leon's drinking buddy. Not all the gods had a problem with Meto and Artax. She being one of them.

Artax looked the largest pitch colour wolf in the eyes "I need you to find something for me" 


End file.
